Romance with a Werewolf
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Love is a dangerous thing, especially when your a werewolf. But sometimes its unavoidable, especially when a metamorphigus is involved. The story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks from HBP and beyond. Fits in my wolftwin timeline. AU DH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Basically the story of Remus and Tonks' relationship, I started thinking about this whilst writing my Ali and Kel stories. Which if you don't know are Remus and Tonks' twin daughters; they only appear once at the end of this but are mine so please don't use them without my permission.

01

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were walking slowly up the track towards the Burrow. The two Aurors had just come from the ministry where they worked having managed to get the afternoon off. Tonks was fingering her jaw length bright bubblegum pink hair.

"Do you think he'd prefer my hair long or short?" she asked her colleague who looked at her sceptically then shrugged.

"I'm not exactly the best person to ask, besides he can't keep his eyes off you anyway," he said and Tonks looked at him her eyebrows raised, "Don't pretend you haven't noticed, everyone else has, why don't you just ask him out already?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm worried he'll say no… or go all noble and refuse just to protect me," she sighed, really she was just too nervous, it wasn't as if she was worried he'd say no just that he'd laugh at her.

"You won't know unless you ask, but seriously if he says no then he's got no chance, I know there's more than one member of the Order who'd take you out, me included," Kingsley laughed and Tonks joined him, at least she wasn't alone in this. They reached the house and were about to knock when the door opened revealing a woman with flame red hair.

"Kingsley, Tonks! Glad you could get time off, we're eating out back, Remus is here already and the kids have gone out to play Quidditch whilst they wait," Molly Weasley grinned letting them in.

"Great, hey Molly do you want a hand?" Kingsley asked and Molly beamed at him.

"That would be wonderful, Tonks why don't you go help Remus, he's setting up the table, Kingsley can you come peel the potatoes for me?" she said and Kingsley let himself be dragged off grinning at Tonks. With a sneaking suspicion that she was being set up she walked straight through the house to the back garden where Remus Lupin was attempting to control two tables that were hovering mid air.

"Need a hand Remus?" Tonks asked whipping out her wand and taking control of one of the tables. He shot her a grateful look as they arranged the tables end to end then Remus waved his wand again and two table clothes and a load of cutlery flew from a bench to arrange themselves on the table. Putting their wands away they sat down on one of the benches.

"Thanks Tonks, you got time of work then?" he asked as Tonks stretched and relaxed, she closed her eyes partially against the glare of the summer sun.

"Obviously, me and Kingsley both, we have to work at the weekend though," she replied and Remus laughed softly, "What about you, doing okay?" she asked glancing at him; she ignored him quickly looking away.

"As well as can be expected, which isn't very well, I just can't get used to being the last marauder again, it just doesn't seem to fit… I just can't believe he's gone… again," Remus replied he looked at her and she could see sadness in his eyes. She hated to see him so hurt.

"Is the poor little werewolf lonely," she grinned trying to wind him up, or at least cheer him up. He gave her a playful shove which knocked her off the bench.

"Don't patronise me Tonks," he said grinning as he helped her back up. They paused when she was part way up their eyes meeting. This was the moment Tonks had been waiting for, just one kiss and it wouldn't matter what he said.

"Remus…" she whispered as they got closer, their breath mingled and they kissed, Tonks could feel her heart leap in her chest. Remus pulled away and looked away from her almost as if he was ashamed.

"No… I can't do this Tonks… I have to go…" he said and stood walking into the house. Tonks heard him making his excuses to Molly and the crack as he apparated out. Why had he done that? It was one kiss, it didn't mean anything. Tears started to stream down her face, she screwed up her face and her bubblegum pink hair changed to a dull mousey brown briefly glimmering to the ginger that was her natural hair colour. Molly came out and saw her sat on the grass crying her hair limp and sad, she knew immediately what had happened.

"Don't worry Tonks dear, he'll come round," she said pulling the younger woman upright and took her into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R

02

"I am not being ridiculous," Remus said steadily, "Tonks deserves someone young and whole,"

"But she wants you," said Mr Weasley with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is… not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eye as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital wing doors opened again and Hagrid walked in. Remus took his chance when everyone was distracted and he left knowing full well that Tonks would follow him.

"I don't want to hurt you Tonks," he whispered when they were far enough away from the hospital wing.

"Bit late for that Remus, in case you haven't noticed I've been a wreck this year, I almost lost my job last week, only Kingsley stepping in at the right moment saved me," she replied curtly her previous hysteria lost, "Though to be fair it wasn't just you, my mother was murdered a few months ago in case you hadn't been paying attention," Remus winced at the acidity in her tone.

"I didn't think you really liked me, I tried to make myself believe it, I still don't understand why you do, I have nothing to give you, I might have to sell my house to pay for food and clothes, they can only be repaired so many times you know," he sighed still not looking at her, she came up behind him and made him face her.

"Your more of an idiot than I thought then, if I wanted money I would have dated Sirius, he had more money than he knew what to do with and he could have done with a girlfriend," she laughed sadly, she didn't want to have to bring up Remus' dead friend but it made him look at her, "Please Remus can we just try? The full moon was last week which means we've got just under a month before the next one, it also means we have dates for Bill and Fleur's wedding," she pleaded.

Remus didn't know what to say, he was really worried that he would hurt her, but he couldn't keep saying no, it was eating him up. He didn't reply he just kissed her, like she said the full moon was weeks away they had ages to worry about it. She broke of and smiled properly, she concentrated and her hair turned back to its bubblegum pink. Remus grinned; there was the Tonks he loved.

"You got invited to their wedding?" he asked and Tonks laughed her face lightening and months of sadness lifting off her.

"Oh, I think they cut you off the list for treating me so badly, but I'm sure they'll put you back on... I think," she said and they headed back up to the hospital wing, their hands entwined together. They laughed and Remus wondered why he had ever worried about her, she could look after herself. He turned her and kissed her again, they spent the next few minutes making up for the year since they had first kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R

03

Remus had to admit that Fleur looked absolutely beautiful, though he denied the fact to Tonks when she caught him staring at the bride. The long flowing white dress accentuated her veela features. But even though she was beautiful in his opinion there was a woman at the wedding more beautiful. Tonks was wearing a formfitting sky blue dress with her hair falling in ringlets her usual bubblegum pink colour; she stood out just as much as Fleur, although that may have just been her dramatic return to her old self. She rarely stopped smiling and laughing, she also never left Remus' side.

"Your staring again Remus," she said to him looking him in the eye, he grinned at her, she knew full well he would choose her over any woman in the world, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to tease him.

"Was I? Didn't realise, sorry, she's not as pretty as you, for all her veela heritage," he said to her and she smiled sweetly.

"Most people would say your just trying to make me jealous, but I know you're really just trying to wind me up so much I start a fight with her, just because you'd find it hilariously funny," she laughed and Remus joined her.

"You know me too well, even Sirius couldn't work out when I was winding him up half the time," he laughed as they walked over to the drinks table where several of the single men were gathered, they just stood there gawping at the bride, "Have you seen them? You'd think they didn't have girlfriends, oh wait they don't," Remus said mildly and Tonks laughed distracting the men.

"Hey guys stop staring; I think your staring to drool. Ron come on she's your sister in law now, you can't stare like that," Tonks said as all the men looked uncomfortably away. Ron scowled until Harry came up behind Remus and laughed at his best friend's face.

"Hey Ron don't do that, it may get stuck, then you've got no chance of getting a girl," he said and turned to Remus and Tonks, "Do you want drinks?" he asked and Remus nodded gratefully whilst Tonks looked past him and shook her head, she darted off towards where Ginny and Hermione were stood with Madam Maxime and a few women Remus didn't know. Harry handed him a drink, Remus hadn't even noticed he had gone; they stood there and watched as the bride got ready to throw her bouquet.

"If she catches that thing I think I'll collapse," Remus said as they watched the bouquet soar over to the women, Tonks shoved Ginny, Hermione and Fleur's sister out of the way shouting that they were too young to get married. They bouquet dropped straight through Madam Maxime's hands straight into Tonks'.

"Looks like you're going to have to collapse," Harry said mildly as all the colour drained from Remus' face. He downed the drink in his hand.

"Nope, going to need something stronger than this," Remus said and walked over to the drinks, Harry sighed he had got Remus a fire whisky, if he was after something stronger then it looked like he would probably be carried away from the reception.

Tonks was grinning and still holding the bouquet when she got back to Harry, she looked around puzzled and Harry pointed to the drinks table with a finger. She looked over and saw Remus hiding in a corner looking very faint. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Here have some flowers," she said dropping the bouquet into his lap, he looked up to her and tried to smile, "Oh come on Remus, I don't expect you to propose yet, come on we've only been dating like three weeks," Remus looked relived and grinned at her letting her help him up, "just so long as you do it before they get boyfriends and persuade them to propose," she winked at him and he looked at the group of young girls who were being chatted up by some lads from Fleur's year in Beauxbatons and his face went white again. Tonks just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R.

I am alive! I am updating! Everyone can relax! Or you know not. Sorry for the long delay but I've been really busy with starting Sixth Form. Honestly it's been really hard. But anyway, no fears I haven't discontinued this or any of my other stories so don't panic if you're waiting for updates. In fact this story, it's sequel, it's sequel's sequel and so on have all been finished and as far as writing goes I've completed the time line as much as I plan on doing. However posting will happen eventually. Also for note this is definitely not my best piece of writing and as it was written and completed well over a year and a half ago I have better stories, but this one snot changing, mostly cos I'm lazy and can't be bothered. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing!

04

"I said no Tonks, I don't want to risk it, not yet anyway," Remus said severely, he was frowning at Tonks who was sitting on one of the chairs in his room, it was the full moon and she was refusing to leave.

"But you've had the potion so there's no danger," Tonks replied stubbornly. Remus sighed.

"Yes but we don't know if it will work right, Snape made it for me previously and he's gone, Slughorn is good but he's never made Wolfsbane before and we aren't sure that nothing will go wrong," Remus replied he was getting annoyed now.

"All the more reasons to stay in case it does go wrong, Remus don't you trust me?" she asked looking hurt, but Remus wasn't going to fall for it.

"I trust you Tonks; it's me who I don't trust, I would never forgive myself if I gave you my curse, you'd lose your job, your life, everything," Remus replied, "You promised me when we first started to go out that you would leave on a full moon if I asked, and I'm asking now," his voice raised slightly.

"Fine! Whatever! Why should I care if the man I love gets hurt because of some mucked up potion," she said starting to cry, her voice was very loud now, Remus winced.

"Don't do this Tonks, I love you too that's why I want to make sure your safe," he said but she ignored him.

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me," she said offhandedly, Remus felt himself start to change and looked to the window the moon was starting to rise. He froze, "Remus?" Tonks looked at him and saw him staring at the rising moon, "Uh-oh, Remus?" she asked carefully he was starting to change now, thick coarse fur started to cover him, it wasn't right, Tonks had seen him transform under the potion before and this wasn't right. She backed up to the door as Remus transformed, he wasn't the harmless wolf he would be if the potion had worked. He turned to her, eyes a horrible yellow. Tonks screamed and disapparated to the Burrow where Remus had arranged for her to stay that night.

"Tonks are you okay?" Arthur Weasley asked as he looked up from his meal as she appeared shaking Tonks went to sit down but the chair fell when she tried to pull it out from under the table. Molly came up behind her and picked it up for her.

"Potion didn't work," was all she could say and the Weasleys looked at her anxiously, they looked her over for bites, "he didn't get me, I apparated out to fast, but not before he scared me half to death,"

"This is what he was afraid of; he told me when he was asking if you could come over here tonight. Every woman he's ever gone out with freaked out when they saw him transform, they never lasted longer than a full moon," Molly said and Tonks looked at her, she had started to cry now.

"I'm just scared, I'll be okay, I'm not going to break up with him just for that. Although I may listen to him when he tells me to leave. I'm okay really," Tonks said trying to reassure them. Molly waved her wand and summoned a cup of hot chocolate from the side and handed it to her.

"I just hope he doesn't go noble again and try to break it off because of what might have happened," Arthur said as he ate and all three fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R.

05

Tonks was sat in the kitchen of the burrow having breakfast with Molly and Ginny when Remus apparated in. He spotted her looking reasonably ok and he sighed with relief.

"Tonks! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you?" He said walking up to her looking her over for any sign of injury.

"No Remus I'm fine," Tonks said not looking at him, there was a hint of bitterness in her voice that made Remus frown with concern. Molly stood up taking the empty plates to the sink where she left them and signalled to Ginny.

"Come on Ginny dear we have jobs to do," she said, Ginny started to complain but then saw her mother's expression and followed quietly out of the room.

"Tonks, I'm sorry I tried to warn you," he said as Tonks stood up and turned to face him, he could see the fear in her eyes. That worried him; he'd seen that expression before.

"But you took the potion…" she started to say but her voice failed her and she broke off.

"I went to see Slughorn before I came here," Remus said, "he doesn't know what went wrong but he's looking into it. But listen Tonks until he does you'll…"

"I'll have to leave on a full moon" Tonks interrupted her voice harsh, Remus visibly recoiled away from her, "Damn you Remus, your so caught up in protecting me you don't care how I feel!"

"Tonks…" Remus started to say but he was cut off again.

"Don't you 'Tonks' me Lupin!" she said her voice getting louder every time she spoke.

"You know what Tonks?" Remus said his voice showing his impatience, "this is why I didn't take you out before! You don't understand! I'm dangerous and you're acting as if this is all a game! Which it isn't!"

"Isn't it? I never knew," The sarcasm in her voice cut deep, Remus was surprised and hurt but he didn't back down.

"Oh will you grow up for one minute Tonks!" he replied his voice sharp, now it was Tonks' turn to be surprised, Remus had never accused her of being too young, him too old yes but not her being young.

"Me grow up? What about you? Shouting over this one little thing!" she shouted trying to place the blame on Remus.

"Don't even try to blame me Tonks! You're the one that started all this! You're acting like a spoilt brat who's been denied its favourite toy! Just because the people who love you are trying to protect you!" Remus shouted back, it didn't look good for their relationship.

"At least I'm not a good for nothing werewolf who has so little money he can't afford to feed himself so has to rely on people who'll take pity on him!" she shouted back, Remus looked like he was going to hit her for a second but he stopped himself. Tonks shot him a scornful look and disapparated. Remus gritted his teeth in anger and the table flew up magically and crashed into the wall splitting in two and putting a huge crack in the wall. Vibrations echoed through the house.

"What on earth was that?!" Molly's voice came floating down the stairs. Remus looked guiltily and drew his wand repairing both wall and table as Molly came thundering down the stairs wand at the ready. Whatever she expected to see it wasn't Remus sat at the table looking extremely depressed.

"What was that noise?" she asked walking over to him, he looked up and blushed embarrassed that he had let his emotions run away from him.

"That would be the table hitting the wall at a very high speed and breaking in two, but I fixed it," he said looking away, he expected Molly to shout at him but she just sighed and sat down next to him.

"Are you ok? Wait that's a stupid question, we could hear the shouts from the attic," Molly said glancing worriedly at him.

"I'll survive, I guess, but I don't think I'll need this any more," he said pulling a velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful silver ring set with a single sapphire. Molly gasped, "I've been carrying it around all week, I was so sure I'd ask her, but now…" he looked sadly at the ring and closed the box putting it back in his robes.

"Just give her time, she was so scared, let her calm down, she told us that she wouldn't let last night ruin your relationship, although from what we heard…" Molly sighed wondering what to do, she'd spent most of last year trying to get them together now she had to watch them fall apart.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see," Remus sighed as well then looked to Molly, "Any chance of breakfast for a poor heartbroken werewolf…" he broke off remembering what Tonks had said about him.

"I like to cook Remus, and we have more than enough food in at the moment with only me and Ginny in the house most of the time, I don't mind cooking for you," she said kindly and Remus smiled at her gratefully not mentioning that he had spent the last of his savings on the ring and if he didn't get a job soon he'd be in serious trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R.

06

Two days later found Remus sat on the bench in the back garden of the Burrow fingering the engagement ring he had bought for Tonks. He sighed, he hadn't seen her since their row and he was sure she was avoiding him. Now I know how she felt last year, he thought grinning grimly.

"I was going to say why don't you just ask her already but seeing you there mopping makes it seem so much more difficult," a voice came from the back door to the burrow. Remus looked up and saw Harry stood there.

"You have no idea how much you sounded like Sirius then, those are the exact same words he used when we were trying to get James to propose to Lily," he said and Harry grinned coming to sit next to him.

"Well we both know that turned out alright so why are you worrying?" Harry laughed then saw Remus' face, "I know the argument, so just corner her," he suggested, "Get Kingsley to help, I'm sure he'd oblige, if only so he could say he helped if she says no, that way you can't complain if he asked her out," Harry laughed and Remus looked at him sceptically.

"You seem cheerful all of a sudden, what happened in these last two weeks that none of us know about? And why didn't you keep in contact?" Remus asked and Harry just tapped his nose, "Fine don't tell me I find out eventually, but cornering her might work," he looked thoughtful.

Two hours later Remus and Kingsley were walking down the corridor to the Auror office; Remus was fidgeting and looked nervous.

"Will you please stop fidgeting Lupin? It's very distracting, I do have work to do as well as helping you out with your love life," Kingsley sighed and Remus scowled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked himself out loud, "Why did I agree to Harry's ridiculous plan?"

"Because you're a sucker for love and can't live another day without your precious Tonks" Kingsely suggested and Remus scowled at him again, "Get ready. Hey Tonks sorry I was gone longer than I said but look who I met on the way up," he said as they walked into the office. There was only Tonks and Kingsley in the office today, which was lucky for Remus.

"Hey Tonks," Remus said as she looked up from what she was working on, she ignored him and reached for another file. Remus stood there waiting uncomfortably until Kingsley poked him in the back and went back to his desk. Tonks sighed and looked at him.

"I know why you're here Remus, you want to say sorry and ask if we could please at least talk to each other again," she said her voice tinged with pain and tiredness and she turned back to the file. Remus' heart skipped a beat, which probably wasn't good for him as it was beating extremely quickly. Forcing himself to remain calm he reached into his pocket and drew out the ring.

"Actually I wanted to give you something, then ask you something," he replied trying not to let his apprehension show in his voice. Slowly his hand shaking slightly he put the ring in its box on the table. She looked at it confused and picked it up, she opened it and gasped.

"Remus… what… but…" she was staring at the ring and then at Remus in turn, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Marry me Tonks, please," Remus said pleadingly kneeling down next to her and she stopped staring at the ring and focused her attention on him, "I can't live without you, I know we both said stupid things, but can't we just put that behind us?" Tonks couldn't say anything and then she spotted Kingsely over Remus' who was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You knew about this!" she accused him and he laughed out loud.

"Tonks everyone knew about this, even Harry, Ron and Hermione who haven't spoken to anyone in weeks," he replied mildly, she was still too surprised to speak.

"But Remus…" she started and had to stop, and then she looked confused, "Hang on why am I even thinking about this? Of course I'll marry you Remus!" they both grinned and she kissed him as if they had never argued. Remus picked up the ring and slid it onto her finger their eyes never leaving each other. Kingsley sighed.

"Oh well, I'll just have to find some other woman to ask out," Remus and Tonks turned to him questioningly and he shrugged. All three laughed out loud.

"Just do one thing for me Tonks, can you show me what you'd look like if you weren't a metemorphigi?" Remus asked and Tonks smiled at him, she concentrated and her eyes turned a dazzling green, brighter than even Harry's her nose was small and was perfect for her slim heart shaped face, her skin was pale and creamy and her hair fell in long ginger ringlets. Remus smiled and kissed her, "Just as I thought," he said, "far more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen before, including veela," he said as she turned back to her usual Bubblegum pink hair and baby blue eyes. He helped her up and they left to tell everyone the good news.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R.

07

It was a cold February morning as Tonks, Kingsley and an order member called Willow walked along the street to Remus' cottage. They were chatting merrily as they walked. Willow and Tonks were discussing the wedding plans whilst Kingsley complained about anything and everything under the sun.

"My Dad wants a catholic wedding, but me and Remus want it outside, so were in discussion about it. Of course my Dad isn't too pleased about me marrying Remus in the first place with the whole werewolf thing so he's going to argue whatever we want." Tonks was saying.

"I think having it outside would be a great idea, but are you sure you want it this summer, with everything that's going on then it might turn into a disaster," Willow asked and Tonks shrugged.

"I don't see the sense in waiting, moral's low as it is, this will help cheer everyone up. And it'll get Molly off our backs about getting married after so little time together," Tonks said with a laugh.

"Good point, I'm not complaining, I love weddings," Willow replied, "I missed my own brother's so I don't want to miss two of my closest friend's,"

"Err… Girls I hate to break this up but this isn't good," Kingsley said distracting the women from their conversation. They glanced at him and he pointed over the trees in the direction of Remus' cottage. The sky was darker over it and floating in the sky was the dark mark. They froze in their tracks.

"My God… REMUS!" Tonks yelled and broke into a run heading for the cottage. It was deserted. The furniture was broken and tipped over. Burn marks were dotted around the room. Tonks fell to the floor as she surveyed the mess.

"Damn, this doesn't look good, Kingsley notify the Order, I'll see if there's anything here," Willow said she didn't mention what 'anything' would entail, but they all knew she meant the body.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tonks muttered as tears started to stream down her face. "Not Remus, not now,"

"Tonks! Come up here!" Willow called from the second floor, Tonks looked up and stood, still sobbing, and went upstairs to where Willow was stood. There was a Death Eater on the floor, his breath was ragged and he was bleeding badly, but he was alive.

"WHERE'S REMUS!" Tonks screeched stepping over the Death Eater and pulling him upright. She had his cloak in a death like grip. Willow started forward, but thought better of it.

"I don't know," the Death Eater said raggedly.

"YES YOU DO! WHERE IS HE?" Tonks screeched.

"I don't know, but he's alive," the Death Eater said, he didn't care, he was dying anyway.

"Tonks put him down, he's talking there's no need to scream at him," Willow said soothingly.

"The Dark Lord wants him, he knows he's the secret keeper, he wants him alive… the… longer… he… resists… the… longer… he… will… live…" The Death Eater said as his breath became more ragged. As soon as he finished speaking his head lolled forward and he died. Tonks dropped the body sobbing hard.

"Come on Tonks, lets go downstairs, the Order need to know what he said," Willow said and put her hands on Tonks, steering her down the stairs where Kingsley was stood with Harry and McGonagall.

"What happened?" Harry asked glancing round at the mess in the house.

"We don't know, but Voldemort has him, he knows Remus is the secret keeper for the Order, so he's alive for now," Willow said, "There was a Death Eater upstairs who spilled his guts when Tonks started to scream at him, but he died,"

"We have to move the headquarters, is she okay?" McGonagall asked and Willow looked to Tonks who was just staring blankly into space.

"I don't know," Willow answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R. For more info on Willow in the last chapter check out my 7th year HP fic. HP and the Horcrux Key – to be written, finished and posted, so might be a while yet, if ever… Actually scratch that, not going to happen. But she appears randomly in other stories if you go look for her.

08

"So how long has he been missing Ginny?" Neville Longbottom asked Ginny Weasley as they sat out in the grounds of Hogwarts, under a tree near the lake.

"Almost two months now, Tonks isn't taking it very well, she either locks herself in the room at headquarters or locks herself in her flat." Ginny answered her voice laced with emotion.

"I liked Tonks, she was nice to me after the ministry thing," Luna Lovegood said in her usual singsong voice, but for once she wasn't happy.

"Everyone likes Tonks, its hard not to usually. But since Lupin disappeared, it's worse than last year when they weren't dating, at least then she knew he was alright," Ginny said sadly. The three companions sat in silence for a few moments. The school was quiet, everyone but a few of the sixth and seventh years were in lessons so they could easily here the characteristic crack of someone apparating at the border of the school grounds. They glanced at each other and drew their wands and went to investigate.

"My God, it's Lupin!" Ginny yelled when they saw the figure stumbling valiantly towards the school. He was bleeding badly and limping whilst holding one of his arms. He looked at them with unfocused eyes and collapsed. His face was badly bruised and swollen.

"He doesn't look good," Neville said as Ginny knelt down beside the still figure.

"He's alive, but he's not going to be for long if we don't do anything. Neville run up to the hospital wing and send Madam Pomfery down here now. The go tell McGonagall, she'll know what to do. Luna take your cloak off and make a pillow for him. He can't be moved," Ginny said and Neville bolted for the castle running as fast as he could.

"His arms dislocated, his leg's shattered in several places. I think he's probably got more than a few broken ribs and a concussion. I can't do anything for them but I can help with the bruises and cuts," Ginny said and Luna nodded, "It should buy him enough time for Madam Pomfery to get here,"

"What do you need me to do?" she asked and Ginny bit her lip in anxiety.

"Hold him down, this is probably going to be painful for him," she said and pressed the tip of her wand against Remus' face, she started to sweat as bright white strands of light left the tip of her wand and went into his face. He writhed in pain but Luna held him down. The bruises and cuts receded and the swelling went down. In a few seconds they had vanished altogether and Ginny pulled her wand away. She was gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked and Ginny nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired. I stopped the internal and external bleeding but his lung is punctured as well as everything else. I'm going to sort his dislocated arm now. I'll have to do it the muggle way though." Ginny said and grabbed his arm and forced it back into its socket. Remus cried out in pain but then went silent.

"Now what?" Luna asked.

"Now we wait for Madam Pomfery and pray she's in time." Ginny replied and turned to see Madam Pomfery running down from the castle McGonagall and Neville hard on her heels.

Ten minutes later Remus was stabilized enough to take him to the hospital wing, less than five minutes after that the doors were slammed open as Tonks strode in looking murderous.

"Now really, this is a school hospital wing, the patients need peace and quiet," Madam Pomfery said haughtily as McGonagall moved from the chair by Remus.

"She's his fiancé Poppy," McGonagall said quietly and the Hogwarts patron closed her mouth quickly.

"Remus!" Tonks cried as soon as she saw him and ran over almost falling over the chair that McGonagall had abandoned, but she managed to catch herself at the last second, "Is he going to be okay?" She asked turning to Pomfery.

"Well I won't lie he was in a very bad way, if it wasn't for Miss Weasley's quick thinking and natural talent he wouldn't be here right now," Pomfery said nodding to Ginny who was asleep from exhaustion, "But I'm confident in a few days he'll be fine,"

"Thank…" Tonks was cut off from a groan from the bed and she whirled round to where Remus was waking up, "Remus!" she said sitting in the chair quickly and reaching out to stop him from getting up.

"Nymph? Is it you?" Remus asked his voice hoarse and those few words caused him to have a fit of coughs that looked and sounded very painful.

"Shh baby, it's me, you can't talk right now, you're not well, but I'm here my love, I'll look after you," Tonks said stroking his hair softly. He smiled and drifted back into unconsciousness before Pomfery could give him a potion for his lungs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters etc.

A/N: Please R&R. Oh and also note, in here Ted Tonks is a muggle, I know it says muggle born in the books but I changed it so get used to it.

09

Remus turned as the music started and his jaw nearly dropped. Tonks looked absolutely gorgeous. Her appearance was that which she had shown Remus when they had first got engaged over a year ago, her white dress fitted her slim and curved form perfectly and swept out wide, the skirt twisting slightly as it fell gracefully to the floor. Sequined off the shoulder straps held the dress up and the main part was adorned with twisting blue flowers rising from the waist. There were a few occasions when Remus regretted letting her spend so much money on her wedding dress. Today was not one of them. Her hair was pinned up at the back with just a few of her ginger curls dropping to frame her face. She smiled sweetly as she saw his face obviously she had been hoping for him to react like that.

Slowly she walked down the aisle a grey haired green eyed man holding her arm. Ted Tonks, her father. Remus had only met him twice before but he thought he was a wonderful man, even if he was a muggle and had thrown things at him last time they came face to face. At this moment he was almost glowing with pride as he walked down the aisle to give his only daughter away. He smiled as the man stood next to Remus nudged his friend.

Sirius Black grinned and winked at him, considering most people had thought him dead for two years Sirius was more full of life now than he had been for years. Now he had been cleared of the charges of mass murder he was rarely inside a house, it meant that his face was well tanned, which was shocking considering he had been so pale before. His eyes weren't so sunken and even his hair seemed to have more life.

Remus returned his attention to the bride as she started up the steps of the altar. Ted, being a devout catholic, had insisted on a traditional catholic wedding, although they had persuaded him to hold it outside in the orchard. Remus walked down the steps and took Tonks from her father who grinned at him again and then led her up to where the priest was waiting. He heard Tonks sigh happily as the priest started the sermon.

The reception was being held at Hogwarts, outside in the grounds as most of the castle still consisted of rubble. Some of the guests sniffed every time they had to look at it, but they were glad they were here. At sunset everyone held a minutes silence for all those who had died in the attack, especially for Harry Potter who had been mortally wounded in the fight that had ended Voldemort's reign of terror as well as both their lives.

Tonks was stood with Remus chatting to Ted, Molly and Arthur. Arthur was quizzing Ted on various muggle items, Ted was laughing so hard he could barely answer. Tonks had to rescue him by releasing the brakes on Arthur's wheelchair and Remus gave him a nudge which sent him wheeling off through crowds of people. Ted just laughed more at that as Molly chased after her husband. Remus and Tonks joined him as Molly enlisted her sons to try and catch him.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked staggering up, Remus sighed his friend was obviously drunk. He plucked the drink out of his friend's hand and handed it to Tonks who made it fly to a table for empty glasses. Ted raised his eyebrows at his daughter's magic. He was still recovering from the shock of being apparated to Hogsmede. He had complained loudly all the way up to the castle but he had been laughing at the same time so it wasn't too much of a problem.

"How many drinks have you had Sirius?" Remus asked his friend as he lurched forward, Remus caught him and with Ted's help he sat him down against a tree. Sirius just shrugged in reply, that meant he wasn't completely drunk as he still understood what was being said around him.

"You're not allowed anymore Sirius; you really don't want a hangover in the morning do you?" Tonks asked handing a glass of water to Remus who tried to make Sirius drink it. He failed and in the end just poured it over Sirius' head who yelled in shock. Everyone nearby started to laugh and Sirius went into a sulk. Remus and Tonks just left him there leading Ted over to meet other members of the Order.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Lupin, congratulations," Ron said coming up with Hermione, they were holding hands. Remus grinned at them and Tonks rested her head against her husband.

"Thanks, you two going out then?" Remus asked and they nodded, "took you long enough, I knew when you were in third year that you'd end up going out, you were always fighting, I guessed it would only be a matter of time, just like James and Lily," he laughed and Ron scowled.

"You could have told us that," Hermione replied laughing slightly, "would have saved us a lot of hassle,"

"Yeah, but would you have believed me?" he asked and Hermione shrugged, Ron finally gave in and laughed as well leaving the newly wed couple to enjoy themselves and to meet other people who had come to their wedding.

"Did you really know?" Tonks asked her husband and he shrugged.

"I might have done if I had thought about it, but I had other things on my mind that year, but they don't need to know that, I mean they fight so often they need all the help they can get," Remus laughed and kissed her.


End file.
